Marcus Kane
Marcus Kane 'war ein ''Hauptcharakter der ersten, zweiten, dritten, vierten fünften und sechsten Staffel der Serie The 100. Seine Rolle wurde seit der Pilotfolge von Henry Ian Cusick verkörpert. In "The Old Man and the Anomaly" und "What You Take With You" von Greyston Holt. Im Deutschen wurde er von Markus Pfeiffer synchronisiert. Auf der Ark war Marcus Kane Ratsmitglied und übernahm zeitweise das Amt des Kanzlers. Er überlebte den Anschlag und die Folgeschäden durch den Start des Exodusschiffs. Mit den Überlebenden Sky People folgte er den 100 auf die Erde. Nach der Landung war es Kanes größter Wunsch, Frieden zu schaffen und die Völker zu vereinen. Nach dem Krieg gegen Mount Weather lebte Kane im Camp der Sky People, Arkadia. Er ist erneut Ratsmitglied mit Abigail Griffin als Kanzlerin. Als die Skaikru in das Bündnis der Grounder aufgenommen wird, erhält er das Brandzeichen und wurde Botschafter. Als Charles Pike in Arkadia die Macht an sich reißt, bildete Kane eine Widerstandsgruppe, die jedoch entdeckt und enttarnt wurde. Zusammen mit Lincoln und Jacapo Sinclair sollte er exekutiert werden, doch Lincoln opferte sich, um das Leben der anderen Widerstandsmitgliedern, Octavia Blake, zu retten. Als Pike für seine Kriegsverbrechen an den Commander ausgeliefert werden soll, hat es auch in Polis einen Machtwechsel gegeben und Kane wird selbst gefangen genommen. Um Abigail Griffin zu retten, mit der er mittlerweile ein romantisches Verhältnis führt, nimmt er den Schlüssel zur Stadt des Lichts und unterstützt A.L.I.E. und ihren Kult. Kane kämpfte sehr mit den Folgen seines Handels, dem Leid das er Anderen unter A.L.I.Es Kontrolle zugefügt hat. Immer um einen friedlichen Weg bemüht, versuchte er einen Platz zu finden, an dem sich die Menschen vor Praimfaya II retten können. Um den Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung, wie von Octavia gewünscht, gerecht unter den Überlebenden aufzuteilen muss Kane mit Thelonious Jaha 364 Sky People opfern. Im Bunker kommt es mit Octavia als Commander zu vielen schweren Entscheidungen, die die Bewohner für ihr eigenes Überleben fällen müssen. Um Abby zu schützen, landete Kane als Kämpfer in der Arena, in der Verbrecher um ihr Leben kämpfen müssen. Während der Zeit im Bunker entwickelt Kane eine regelrechte Angst vor Octavias neuen Seite, welche auch nach der Befreiung durch die Eligius Gefangene anhält. Während seiner Gefangenschaft durch Charmaine Diyoza gibt er ihr Tipps im Umgang mit Wonkrus Anführerin und beide Völker in Frieden im Shallow Valley leben könnten. Seine Sorge um Abbys Abhängigkeit bringt ihn in Gefahr, da Michael Vinson, einer der gefährlichsten Gefangenen der Eligius, eigene Pläne mit der Ärztin hat. Er verletzte Kane in einem Kampf so schwer, dass der einzige Weg ihn am Leben zu erhalten jener war, seinen komatösen Körper im Kryoschlaf zu halten. Auf Sanctum erfährt Abby von der Möglichkeit, Kanes Bewusstsein in einen Chip zu laden und seinen Geist in einem neuem Körper wiederzuerwecken. Kane kann mit Abbys Entscheidung, ihn in einem neuem Körper wiederzuerwecken, nicht Leben. Er nimmt das neue Nightblood mit sich und lässt sich von Indra auf der Eligius IV floaten. Vergangenheit Marcus Kane wurde auf der Ark geboren und lebte dort mit seiner Mutter Vera Kane. Was mit seinem Vater passierte ist nicht bekannt. Irgendwann wurde er Ratsmitglied im hohen Rat und Stellvertretender Kanzler. Er setzte sich zunächst sehr für das Projekt der 100 ein und war an Jake Griffins Hinrichtung und Clarke Griffins Inhaftierung als die Beiden die kritischen Zustände der Ark öffentlich machen wollten. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Eins = |-|Staffel Zwei = |-|Staffel Drei = |-|Staffel Vier = Staffel Vier Die Welt muss warten Hoffnung oder Wahrheit Lügen und Geflüster Für meine Mutter Aus der Asche werden wir auferstehen Schwarzer Regen Das zwölfte Siegel Werdet ihr kämpfen oder brennen? Das letzte Konklave Die andere Seite Die Auserwählten |-|Staffel Fünf = Staffel Fünf Die rote Königin Die Büchse der Pandora Tödlicher Sand Rebellion Die Brut Der lange Weg zum Frieden Tod den Tyrannen '' Der Wille der Kriegerin '' Das dunkle Jahr Damokles (Teil 1) Damokles (Teil 2) Aussehen Marcus Kane ist ein großer, braunäugiger Mann Mitte Vierzig mit leicht gebräunter Haut. Seine dunkelbraunen Haare sind leicht gewellt und nach hinten gekämmt. Sein Gang und seine Haltung strahlen stets eine gewisse Autorität aus. Persönlichkeit : Kane entwickelt im Laufe der Serie neu. Anfangs ist er sehr darauf bedacht nach den Gesetzen der Ark zu leben und diese durchzusetzen. Dabei geht er pragmatisch und kalt vor, da er kaum Gefühle an sich heran lässt und für ihn das Gesetz oberste Prioritäten hat. Das veranlasst ihn auch Abby Griffin verhaften zu lassen, nachdem sie mehr als die erlaubte Blutmenge verrauchte um Kanzler Jaha das Leben zu retten. Ihm ist alles Recht um die Menschheit zu retten, koste es was es wolle. So treibt er die geplante Abtrennung des Versorgungsabschnitts von Sektor 17 und damit den geplanten Massenmord an 320 Bewohner der Ark immer weiter an und drängte danach, da er sich um das Wohl aller Menschen sorgte. Nach dieser, dann doch freiwilligen, Opferung der Bewohner für ihre Familien bereut Kane langsam seine Taten. Er beginnt sich langsam zu wandeln. Er wird selbstlos und ist bereit sich selbst zu opfern. Er hindert Kanzler Jaha an seinem Versuchten Selbstmord in Sektor 17 und will sich selbst opfern, als das Raumschiff zur Erde manuell gezündet werden muss und klar ist, dass ein Mitglied auf der Ark-Raumstation für immer verweilen muss. In der zweiten Staffel sieht er ein, das er kein guter Führer sein kann. Loyal unterstellt er sich Clarke und vertraut ihr als Anführerin. Er übernimmt ihre Einstellung gegenüber den Groundern sie nicht mit Waffengewalt nieder zu strecken sondern sich im Kampf gegen die Mountain Man zu verbünden. Auftritte Beziehungen |-|Abigail Griffin = Abigail Griffin Abigail und Kane hatten vor ihrer Landung auf der Erde ein gespaltenes Verhältnis zueinander. Im Bezug auf die 100 hatten sie verschiedene Ansichten und vor allem Hoffnungen. Abigail bricht die Gesetze mehrfach um die Opferung von 320 Menschen zu verhindern (Diebstahl von Bergungsgut, Unautorisierter Start einer Rettungskapsel, (Hoch)Verrat am hohen Rat), während Kane ein starker Befürworter der Opferung ist. Als es Abby durch die Veröffentlichung des Videos ihres Mannes gelingt, die Bewohner dazu zu bewegen sich freiwillig für ihre Familien und Freude zu opfern, kann sie Kane davon überzeugen, dass die Bewohner selbst wissen, was das Beste für sie ist. Kane beginnt daraufhin sein Handeln stärker zu hinterfragen und nähert sich Abigails Ansicht, dass die Menschen das Überleben auch verdient haben müssen, an. Auf der Erde behält Kane zunächst das Amt des Kanzlers, nachdem Kanzler Jaha zurückblieb, um die Ark zur Erde zu schicken. Es kommt erneut zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten, da Abby ihre Tochter finden will und erneut gegen die Gesetze verstößt. Kane kann ihr diese erneuten Gesetzesbrüche jedoch nicht noch einmal straffrei durchgehen lassen und lässt sie das erste Mal für ihr Fehlverhalten mit Stromschlägen bestrafen. Abigail lässt sich dadurch jedoch nicht daran hindern nach ihrer Tochter zu suchen und Kane bewilligt schließlich einen Rettungstrupp. Als sich Kane auf den Weg macht, um mit den Groundern Frieden zu schließen, übergibt er Abigail das Amt des Kanzlers. Als Abby am Anfang der dritten Staffel weiterhin Kanzler ist, unterstützt Kane sie. Nach einem Besuch in Polis möchte Abigail das Amt an Kane weitergeben, da sich Kane in der neuen Welt besser zurechtfindet und die Sky People damit besser repräsentieren kann. Bei der Neuwahl wird jedoch Charles Pike zum neuen Kanzler gewählt. Kane und Abby beginnen mit dem Widerstand gegen die neue Führung und helfen den Delinquenten, die sich ebenfalls gegen Pike stellen. Nach Abbys Einnahme des Chips wird Kane damit erpresst, ebenfalls den Chip zu nehmen, indem Thelonious ihm androht Abigail sonst zu töten - So nimmt Kane den Chip, um Abigail zu retten. |-|Octavia Blake = Octavia Blake |-|Thelonious Jaha = Thelonious Jaha Auf der Ark war Kane als Ratsmitglied Thelonious Jaha unterstellt. Als Jaha angeschossen wird und seiner Tätigkeit als Kanzler nicht handeln kann, vertritt Kane ihn temporär. Beide sind sich oft nicht einig, Jaha unterstellt ihm sogar das er am ersten Mordanschlag involviert war. Markus zeigt sich Jaha gegenüber, später, jedoch sehr tröstend und fürsorglich, als sich dieser für alle Menschen opfert und später als Einziger in den Trümmern zurück bleibt. Auf der Erde ist Kane der Meinung, dass Jaha mit seinem Plan die Stadt des Lichts zu bevölkern, gestoppt werden muss. Kane muss sich jedoch mehr auf Neukanzler Charles Pike und dessen Rachefeldzug konzentrieren, um Krieg zu verhindern. Sie treffen sich erst wieder in Polis, nachdem Jaha mit A.L.I.E. die volle Kontrolle über Arkadia und einem Großteil von Polis übernommen hat. Unter Folter und der Drohung, Abigail zu erschießen, nimmt auch Kane den Chip. |-|Bellamy = Bellamy Blake |-|Vera Kane = Vera Kane (1x07)]] Vera Kane war die Mutter von Marcus. Anfangs ist ihre Beziehung angespannt und Beide haben sich entfernt. Doch Marcus macht wieder einen Schritt auf seine Mutter zu, als er ihr erzählt, dass er nicht mehr weiß, wer er ist. Sie tröstet ihn und macht ihm wieder Mut, als er sich die Alleinschuld für die 320 Opfer in Sektor 17 gibt. Kurz darauf verliert er seine Mutter durch den Bombenanschlag am Einheitstag. Während sie in seinen Armen stirbt, rezitiert er den Segen des Reisenden, den er in seiner Kindheit von ihr gelernt hat. Auf der Erde angekommen, pflanzt er den Edenbaum in den Boden. Der letzte Baum auf der Ark, den seine Mutter umsorgte und pflegte. |-|Callie Cartwig = Callie Cartwig Callie Cartwig und Kane schienen eine romantische Verbindung zueinander zu haben. Er sorgte sich sehr um Callie. Als Callies Freundin Abby gefloated werden soll, bittet sie Kane darum, es zu verhindern und an ihre eigene Beziehung zu denken. Doch Kane antwortet erneut, das er nichts mehr tun kann. Sie ist seitdem gestorben. |-|Indra = Indra Zunächst wurde Kane, genauso wie alle Sky People, von Indra als Eindringling angesehen. Sie bat den Commander immer wieder darum, diese töten zu lassen. Während der Allianz zwischen den Groundern und Sky People, um gemeinsam gegen die Mountain Men zu kämpfen, bauen sie ein Vertrauensverhältnis auf. Nach dem Sieg gegen Mount Weather, den die Sky People allein bestritten, stehen sie weiterhin über Funk im Kontakt. Sie warnt ihn vor Clarkes Kopfgeld und den Folgen, würde Azgeda Clarke zuerst bekommen. Das sie danach eine Freundschaft etabliert haben, erkennt man daran, dass Kane sie beim Treffen in Polis als "Freund" bezeichnet. Durch die Kriegsverbrechen von Pike ist das Verhältnis und das Vertrauen von Indra in die Skaikru erschüttert. Als Kanes Leben jedoch in durch eine Bombe bedroht wird, gefährdet Indra ihr eigenes um Kane zu retten, nur um von ihm danach ebenfalls ans Kreuz gehängt zu werden. Indra ist ihm danach nicht feindlich gesinnt da er von jemand Anderem kontrolliert wurde, ändert ihre Meinung jedoch, als sie davon erfährt, das Kane einen Deal mit König Roan von Azgeda eingegangen ist. Sich von Kane, im Angesicht eines zweiten Praimfayas, gefühlt allein gelassen, schlägt sie ihm ins Gesicht, als er sie erneut um Hilfe bittet. Als die nukleare Apokalypse eintrifft, befinden sie sich gemeinsam im Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung. Trivia * Unter vielen Fans wird diskutiert, ob Kane der Vater von Octavia ist. Jason Rothenberg äußerte sich auf Twitter dazu und sagte, dass Kane nicht Octavias Vater ist. * Er war der erste Kanzler in Camp Jaha. ** Er führte ebenfalls die erste Bestrafung nach der neuen Exodus Charta durch. * Wozu hat man Freunde? war die erste Folge, in der er nicht zu sehen war. * Marcus Kane entschloss sich mehrfach dafür sich selbst zu töten um den anderen zu helfen oder war bereit sich zu Opfern. * Kane war Botschafter der Skaikru, als es noch die Kongeda gab. Er ließ sich dafür das Brandzeichen in den Unterarm brennen. * Markus ist einer von 7 Charakteren die seit der Pilotfolge leben. Bedeutende Tötungen * Bekannte Hinrichtungen als Teil des Ark Konzils: ** Aurora Blake ** Jake Griffin ** Abigail Griffin (Versuch) * 320 Bewohner der Ark bei der Opferung (indirekt) * Tristan (um Finn Collins zu retten) * 364 Skaikru Mitglieder im Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung (mit Jaha) (pro Clan waren nur 100 erlaubt) * 1 Bewohner des Bunkers (Arenakämpfe) * 1 Eligius Gefangener (um Charmaine Diyoza zu retten) Zitate Der Anschlag : Kane zu Vera: "In Frieden möget ihr vom Ufer gehen. In Liebe möget ihr das nächste erreichen. Und habt eine glückliche Überfahrt bis zu unserer letzten Reise zur Erde. Mögen wir uns wiedersehen." Funkstille : Kane zu Jaha: "Ein weiser Mann hat einmal gesagt, ich müsste lernen, wann man dem Gesetz nicht folgen sollte." Der Feind meines Feindes : Kane zu Abby: "Die Rettung der Menschheit hat ihren Preis." Staffel Zwei Unruhe im Berg : Kane zu Abby über die 100: "Das ist es, was all diese Jugendlichen ausmacht: ihr Mut." Menschenversuche : Kane über die Grounder: "Ich denke nicht, dass sie so lange überlebt haben, indem sie Krieg führten. Wenn es doch einen so viel besseren Weg gibt." Monster : Kane zu Indra: "Wir müssen viel voneinander lernen." : Kane zu Jaha über die Grounder: "Hier ist genug für alle. Wir müssen ihnen nur beibringen, dass es zu ihrem Vorteil ist, zu teilen. Und damit fangen wir heute an." : Kane zu Octavia über die Grounder: "Was sie nicht umbringt macht sie stärker." Staffel Drei Wanheda (1) : Kane zu Bellamy: "Bellamy there hasn't been an attack since Mount Weather. That's three months. Our people believe that this is real peace. Try not to screw that up." Blutgetränktes Land : Pike: "Mein Job ist unsere Sicherheit und nicht, beliebt zu sein." : Kane: "Dann machen Sie so weiter." Vergifteter Boden : Kane: "Was ist die Mission?" : Bellamy: "Wir planen unsere Zukunft." : Kane: "Sieht eher aus wie unsere Vergangenheit." Alte Gesetze, neue Regeln : Kane zu Bellamy: "Wähle die richtige Seite." : Kane: "Wirklich? Es war leicht, deinen Freund auszuspionieren?" : Kane: "Und jetzt hat Pike Sinclair eingelocht, dann wird der wohl als nächstes sterben, oder?" : Kane: "Pike hat immer einen Plan und es ist immer der gleiche Plan!" : Kane zu Pike: "Ich bin hier, weil ich die Kompetenz habe, als jemand zu sprechen, der diese Welt auf eine Art versteht, wie Sie es nicht tun." : Kane: "Sie sind ein Diktator geworden, Charles, das ist Ihnen sicher bewusst." : Kane: "Wenn das endet und Arkadia in Trümmern liegt, können Sie nicht sagen, keiner hätte Ihnen einen besseren Ausweg genannt." : Kane: "Aber in diesen Zeiten müssen wir unsere Gesetze weiterentwickeln, um zu erkennen, dass sie für eine Welt der Vergangenheit aufgestellt wurden, nicht für die der Zukunft. Ich bitte Sie ein letztes Mal, die Welt so zu sehen, wie sie ist und nicht wie sie war oder wie Sie sie haben möchten." Die Gestohlene Flamme : Kane zu Lincoln und Sinclair: "Tod kann auch ein Akt der Einigkeit sein. Wir knicken nicht ein. Wir zeigen keine Furcht. Daran wird man sich erinnern." : Kane zu Abby: "Unsere Leute brauchen hier jemanden, der sie aus der Dunkelheit führt." }} Galerie Wanheda(1) 12.jpg Kane Jaha Staffel 1 Ark.jpg Der hohe Rat Kane.jpg Kane Jaha Gefängnis Grounders.jpg Marcus Kane.png Marcus Kane Staffel 2 Ein Krieg zieht auf The 100.jpg Referenzen zh:Kane fr:Marcus Kane en:Marcus Kane it:Marcus Kane pl:Marcus Kane Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Skaikru Kategorie:Wonkru Kategorie:Kanzler Kategorie:Konzil Kategorie:Prime Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung Kategorie:Ark Kategorie:Arkadia Kategorie:Staffel Eins Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Staffel Drei Kategorie:Staffel Vier Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Kategorie:Staffel Sechs